The Purest Defense
by CelesMaev
Summary: In a world where Youkais and Hanyous are killed for only being alive; a lone hanyou will make a difference in changing history and everything that everyone knew or thought they knew. SessXKag InuxKyk SangXMir ShipXRin (Waayyy later) Rated M for Violence and others stuffs... By the way NO BASH except for Naraku and cie...
1. Chapter 1 - First Appearance

The Purest Defense  
By Celesmaev

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything related... :(

A.N.: Hello everybody, just to warn you this story isn't betaed... I adopted it from Black Medusia and I redo the two first chapters so they are in one. I hope you like it as I had fun writing it :) Tell what you think but PLEASE don't flame me!? I won't use many japanese words but the ones that are the most common in Inuyasha's fanfictions, I'm warning you all I'm not a Kikyou or Inuyasha bashers so they are going to be real nice in this story... Oh yeah one last thing; Kagome is OOC because I like her better when she's kicking asses (mainly Naraku and gang... hehehehe) R&amp;R pls! It's will help the coming of the next chapter... (ok kidding had already half way done with the next one...)

**Chapter 1 – First Appearance**

A long time ago, one hundred years to be precise, humans acquired a mysterious type of defense against youkais. At first they used it to retake what the youkais a taken from them, but after some years had passed they began to be greedy and decided that the youkais had to be eradicate from the surface of the Earth. The youkais were forced to go in hiding and even the hanyou, those of mixed blood, weren't safe anymore.

At first, the humans took pity on the hanyou and put them to work where their strength were useful. After a couple of years, hanyou were just slaves for the humans around the world and as the technology became more advanced, even the hanyou where killed on sight.

As time passed, the ruling governments became under the rules of youkais hunters, whom were hunting all sort of youkais and even the others mythical types of creatures that weren't harmful to humans like feas and others. The majority of the human race didn't know about the past, because the youkais hunters were hiding it from them, even youkais and hanyou whom were in hiding didn't remembered the real past as it was before the "defense" came in.

In Japan, around our era, in the forest known as the Forest of Inuyasha, a woman was running for her life, as she was pursued by a group of youkais hunters, with the latest form of Defense that they had created. For you see that woman was an Inuyoukai-miko hanyou, one of the few existing in the whole world. She had long black hairs with black dog ears on the top of her head, their tips were a dark pink. Her eyes where cat-like, with a beautiful purple color and a slight pink shine to them. For the moment she was wearing black yoga pants with a white tank top and a baggy blue shirt over it. Her cargo boots were crushing the leafs on the ground as she run as fast as she could, her breath coming short.

The woman cursed as she tried and failed again, to put back her protective shield around her. She knew that if she wanted to return home, she had to put back her shield on, for it was the only thing that was protecting her from the Defense and disguising her as a normal human. As she continued to run and didn't pay any attention to where she was going, as she finally brought back her shield around herself, her ankle got stuck in a vein; making her fall down in an old well. As she was about to hit the bottom, she found herself surrounded by a powerful blue light. She blinked and looked up when she noticed that the light disappeared. _What happened?_ she thought and looked to bright blue sky, which was the opposite to what she had seen when she was running.

She jumped up and gripped some veins just before the top the well, to get out as a normal human, she figured to not take any chances. As she look around as she get out, she was surprised to feel so much youkais youki and even some human reiki. _How is it possible? Mikos and Monks were killed even before Youkais, since the Humans didn't trust them…_ she thought and gasped as she gazed around her. The forest wasn't even like the one she was running through.

She dusted herself and walked slowly off in the woods and suddenly froze as he saw an inu-hanyou stuck in a tree, being pinned in it by an holy arrow, which was filled with reiki. She walked up to him and shivered as she could feel her inner beast wake up and looking up at the male hanyou, whom was wearing a red haori with a red hakama, his long messy white hairs, with white dogs ears on his head.

**Pup need to be freed and feed, he isn't in condition to be around here…** she growled low.

_Pup? He can be even older then us…_ she replied

**Pup is weaker then us, so we take care of him as if he was our pup… He needs attention… **said the beast as she looked at the hanyou, ** By the way a group of humans are about to jump you…** snickered the beast as the woman jumped up when said group appeared around her.

She immediately noticed an old woman in the group, which was looking at her.

"Hello, child, can you tell us why you are in this part of the wood?" she asked smiling softly at her.

"Hum, hello, my name is Higurashi Kagome and I am lost…" she said and blinked as she could feel reiki coming from the old woman. _Why isn't she using her reiki to restore her youth?_ she thought frowning.

"Oye, Kikyou, why are you staying there!? Why don't you free me so we can finish what you started all those years ago?" said a harsh voice behind her.

Kagome turned her head and looked at the hanyou that was stuck on the tree, his golden eyes glaring at her as he was showing his fangs in a show of defiance.

**Should show pup how to behave in front of alpha bitch…** growled her beast

_Later._ Replied Kagome frowning at him.

"I am not this Kikyou person that you are talking about, pup." She growled up at him

"Pup!? Why you wench!" he yelled

"What did you just call me? I dare you to say it again, Pup!" she replied and walked up to him to grasp at the rosary that was hanging around his neck.

"Such a fiery spirit… it's will be a good meal for Lady Centipede!" said a voice behind the group of human.

They yelled and ran as a huge female centipede youkai appeared out of nowhere and tried to grasp at them. Kagome blinked as she saw the youkai in true form, it appeared that the female was crazy to be out and about. But what was making Kagome the most perplex; it was the humans that weren't using any type of Defense against her.

"Oye, we… hum bitch! Get me out if here! I'll fight her!" said the hanyou

"No you stay there pup…" said Kagome and closed her eyes to concentrate on disabling her shield.

As she retook her true form, her hair got longer and her dogs' ears appeared on the top of her head. She eared gasps around her as her fangs and claws grew and got deadlier. She smirked as her transformation finished and she flexed her fingers. The centipede youkai blinked and she went for her anyway. Kagome rolled her eyes upward and put a hand in front of her.

"**Heavenly Moon Slice!**" she said her hand glowed as she cut the air in front of her and kicking at the youkai, purifying it on contact.

"What are you?" asked the stunned hanyou with an awed expression, border on worshipping look.

"I am an Inuyoukai-miko hanyou, pup… where I am from only the strongest and the craftiest survive…" she said and looked at the old miko. "why didn't you use your reiki?" she asked

"I cannot use it anymore, child…" said the old miko and blinked as she looked at the inuhanyou, "Inuyasha! The arrow had disappeared!" she exclaimed and suddenly she was in the grasp of the boy.

"Where the Shikon no Tama, Kaede? I know that Kikyou had it with her…" he growled

"Hey, stop it!?" yelled Kagome as she tried to think of a way to free the old miko from the grasp of the seemly out of control hanyou.

"The rosary, child!" gasped painfully the old miko

Kagome smirked and looked at the hanyou.

"Sit!" she said and the hanyou face planted in the ground, freeing the old woman from his grasp.

They could hear him swore as he tried to extract himself from the crater that he had created on impact.

"I warn you just this time, pup, if you disobey me in any way and don't do what I say, this is what will happened to you, are we clear?" asked Kagome as she looked down at the boy.

He nodded and after a little while he was able to get up right. The old miko invited them to her home and as they walked into the village, Kagome noticed that the houses and everything around here was different then what she was used to. _Is it for real? This is not the world where I'm from… youkais and hanyous in true form all the times… mikos and monks alive… no Defense anywhere… it's too good to be true… I do hope it's not a dream and that it's real. I won't ever go back to where I call home!?_ She thought and walked to the old miko's hut with a lighter footsteps then she ever had in all her life…

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2 - Adjusting to a New Life

The Purest Defense  
By Celesmaev

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...

A.N.: Hello everybody! Welcome to a new chapter of The Purest Defense. I hope that you will like this continuation of the first chapter.

Thank you for the reviews:

luverofakatsuki  
LoveInTheBattleField  
I love Siberian tigers  
black medusia

And the one guest... :)

I loved your reviews guys...

R&amp;R!

**Chapter 2 – Adjusting to a New Life**

Kagome sighed as she sat before the fire in Kaede's hut, as Inuyasha was sitting not far from the door. The old miko was sitting next to the young woman and was studying her with her one good eye.

"So you are from another time where youkai, mikos and monks are hunted by the humans… this is so strange and worrisome, I sure hope this won't happened." she said and looked at her black ears. "Can you take an animal form?" she asked

"Hum, yes… I'm the only hanyou whom can… that's why my race was hunted… inuyoukai-miko hanyou were rumored to have the power of full-blooded youkai and to be able of having full-blooded pups…" she explained

"Woah… I've never thought to see someone with such powers… hey and why are you calling me pup?" he exclaimed as he suddenly frowned at her.

Kagome laughed and shook her head as pointed a finger at him.

"For my beast you are a pup, Inuyasha… she sees you as one so for me you are one…" she replied and glared at him, "And why do you want that jewel? You are an Inuyoukai hanyou!? You're powerful enough, even more since you tell me that your father was the Inu no Taisho, the Overlord of the Western Lands… you just need to be more sure of yourself it's all…" she continued and looked at Kaede, "Do you think I could have some clothes of this area so I don't stand out so much?" she asked smiling at her.

The old miko nodded and went in the back room of her hut, as Kagome suddenly smirked.

"Oh, pup, be a good little hanyou and go patrol around the village…" she said and looked meaningfully at him.

Inuyasha blushed and ran as fast as he could outside of the hut.

**Pup is fun to embarrass…** laughed her beast.

_You are an evil little bitch, you know that right?_ Replied Kagome as she shook her head, when Kaede walked back inside the room, with a pile of clothes in her arms. She sat down next to her and gave her the clothes.

"Those are my old mikos haori and hakama, they are old but they will surely be your size…" said the old miko

Kagome sighed and took the clothes. She glanced at her and frowned.

"If you want I could help you with your reiki… as payment for those clothes…" she said

The old miko nodded and Kagome changed into the white haori and dark red hakama. She kept her black cargo boots as they would be useful when they would fight or the long walking that they surely will have to do…

*** **Weeks later** ***

Kagome sighed as she look up at her pouting pup whom was currently sulking in the tree where he had been sealed for over fifty years. She frowned and put her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"Inuyasha, get down this instant… I won't repeat myself… YOU NEED A BATH!" she growled

"No! I won't go in the hot spring…" he replied and pouted as his ears flattened on his head, knowing what was going to happen.

"Sit…" she said and he went down from the branches where he was sitting, down in the ground.

The poor inuhanyou groaned and whined as the woman grasped him by the ear, making him follow her pitifully around the village down to the near hot spring. Many of the villagers looked with amusement at the normal scene that they were seeing since the arrival of both inuhanyous. The female being in charge of the male.

"Do you need help, this time, Lady Kagome?" asked one of the farmers snickering at the predicament that the male inu was in.

"No, no… He will get this in his thick skull, one morning…" she replied waving and pushing Inuyasha in front of her, and into the spring.

He emerged sputtering water as he glared daggers at her.

"Don't forget behind your ears this time… or you know what happened last week… no?" she asked sweetly

He gulped and went underwater pretty fast, at the laugh of his female alpha. Kagome sat down on one of the rock and looked up in the sky as Inuyasha disrobed and began to wash himself in the hot water. She grinned as she remembered the first time she had forced him to take a bath; it's had been just the day after she had arrived and that the villagers had given them the hut neighboring Kaede's...

****Flash Back****

Inuyasha looked into the miko's hut and blinked as he saw Kagome wearing a miko's grabs, with her strange boots. She was sitting in front of Kaede and they were both meditating, the silence inside being interrupted by the fire and soft breathings of both immobile females. He walked silently inside and sat down in a corner, looking at them for a while. Suddenly, he began to notice that the many wrinkles on the old miko were slowly receding. His eyes widened as he suddenly heard Kagome's laugh.

"You seems to be surprised, Inuyasha… a miko can have the longevity of any demons, if she knows how to regularize her reiki correctly… and it's the same thing for the monks… they only need to have above average level of reiki in them." she explained as she looked at him and turned to Kaede, "You will need to do this at least once a day, until you are back to your prime, you will know when you are there, because you won't get any younger." she said smiling to her.

Kaede's eye watered and she nodded smiling brightly at her.

"If you want you can have the hut beside mine… it's unoccupied for the moment." she said after a moment.

Inuyasha scoffed and mumbled.

"I don't want to be here… can I go in the woods?" he whined

"Inuyasha, this isn't an option… you are going to live in that hut with me and I'm going to properly educate you…" said Kagome glaring at him, "If you don't you know which word I'm going to say, no?" she said sweetly

The hanyou male gulped and looked at the ground.

"Okay… I'll sleep in the hut…" he muttered

"Good pup…" grinned Kagome…

When the sun went over the mountains, all around the village you could heard an angry voice yelling at a certain hanyou to get into the waters. Kagome was running after Inuyasha, as the male hanyou was trying to escape her.

"You crazy bitch! I'm not gonna take a bath each morning!?" he yelled running away towards the woods.

Kagome growled and stopped moving completely, as she closed her eyes and concentrated. She began to glow a light pink color and after a moment transformed into a black dog, the size of a huge horse. On the top of her right front paw you could see a pink shaped heart. She stretched and barked as she went after Inuyasha. He turned around as he heard the bark and his eyes widened as he saw the black dog running towards him.

"FUCK!" he yelled ran faster than he ever thought he could.

After a couple of minutes of running, Kagome grasped him by the back of his neck and brought them to the hot spring, just to dump him into it. She put one of her paws on his head and dunked him…

****End of Flash Back****

Kagome looked as Inuyasha walked back in the hut sulking, as it was his normal expression for the last weeks.

"What is it, pup?" she asked putting her book back down on her bed.

"Can we go on a trip? Maybe patrol around, fighting against rogue youkais? Saving villages?" he asked pleadingly at her.

"Aww, I've been waiting to see when you would want to travels… it's in your blood as an inuyoukai, pup…" she explained smiling at him. "Wait a day or two and I'll have everything ready for our trip…" she said and went up. "Kaede will be okay, with the amount of meditation she had done lately, she's up to put a barrier around the whole village and be able to send me a warning if anything happened when we are away…" she said, "Go get yourself a dinner, pup, I'll see to our provisions and weapons…" she finished walked out of the hut and went to the market.

As Kagome walked around the marketplace she saw some vendors that were selling weapons and provision. She sighed and looked around for foods and a bag or two; which she knew that it was the only things that they could offer for the moment. She took two brown bags and some dried fruits and meats, with a couple of water bottles. When she got everything she walked back to the hut she had two bedroll added to the stuff. She walked inside and smirked as she saw Inuyasha sleeping on her bed. She rekindled the fire and sat down in front of it. She closed her eyes and entered state of profound meditation using it to restore her energy for the trip ahead…

**TBC**...

A.N.: Well this all for the moment guys. A little spoiler for the next chapter... here's the title; **A Kitsune's Trick**... and don't worry we will have a peek at our favorite Demon Lord...


	3. Chapter 3 - A Kitsune's Tricks

The Purest Defense  
By Celesmaev

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything related...

A.N.: Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter for this story. Hope you will like it!

I did like to thanks all of those whom had reviewed and faved thîs!

Good reading!

**Chapter 3 – A Kitsune's Tricks**

The sky was clouded when both hanyous walked away from the village of Edo. Inuyasha looking around excitedly as they went deeper in the forest following a trail that some human merchants were using when they went towards the Western Lands; Kagome having decided to go West to see if they could found something interesting.

As the day passed, Kagome noticed something or someone was following them. She frowned and looked up, blinking as she noticed a pink balloon floating up high in the clouds. _What the…?_ she though frowning.

"Pup!" she barked and Inuyasha froze as he looked at her.

She pointed upward and he looked up, blinking as he saw the strange balloon floating. Kagome took a small rock and throw it at the balloon. It's make a pink puffs of clouds and a yelled could be heard from up in the sky. Kagome blinked and jumped high to catch the falling body of a small male kit. She landed securely on the ground and froze as she could feel her beast purring.

_Oh no! Not again I've already the pup, not a kit to adds to the pack…_ she protested

**Sniff him… poor little pup doesn't have any parents and he seems to be hurt… we could heal him and ask him what he want to do… and it's will be good for older pup to have a youngest sibling… will teach him.** said the beast

Kagome groaned and looked around.

"We are finding a clearing to rest for a little while, Inuyasha." She said

"Okay…" and they walked off in the woods.

They found a clearing and sat down near the middle of it. Inuyasha looked through his bag and began to eat some of his rations, as Kagome stayed seated looking down at the unmoving kit.

"You should know better than trying to tricks inus… little kitsune…" she said grinning down at the kit.

Bright green eyes popped open and looked fearfully at the female hanyou. She smiled and looked as the kit paled.

"You won't hurt me?" he asked as his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Of course, not…" she said but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Are you crazy? She's the alpha bitch… she's forcing me to get a bath each morning…" he growled and walked up to Kagome.

The little kit looked up at the white Inu hanyou and blinked.

"Are you her mate?" he asked

"WHA! NO way! I'm her pup…" he muttered as he growled down at the kit.

Kagome laughed and shook her head, as she leaned down on the kit. The female inu looked closely at him and frowned.

"Where are your parents, little kit?" she asked after a moment

"My mama died a long time ago and papa… well these two big youkai killed him last week…" he muttered looking at the ground.

"Why were you following us, little kit?" asked Kagome as she brushed his hairs with her claws.

"Since you are both Inu I thought and that you were heading West… I thought that you were with the Western Lord's pack…" he explained looking up.

"As if! My bastard of a half-brother don't even see me as such…" exclaimed Inuyasha as he glared at the kit.

"Inuyasha… don't yell and be a dear and got fetch something to eat, we will camp here." said Kagome as she glared the inuhanyou.

"Yeah, yeah…" he muttered and walked off in the woods muttering about crazy bitches.

Kagome shook her head and smiled down at the kit.

"First what's your name and second whom is the Western Lord?" she asked softly

"My parents named me Shippo…" he said, "Huh… you don't know whom is the Inuyoukai that is in lead of the West?" he said blinking up at the black haired female.

Kagome blushed and looked away for a moment.

**A pureblood Inuyoukai that is in lead of the Western Land…** purred her beast

_Huh… you seems to be happy about that…_ she frowned

**You remember the tales that we were taught by Grandfather… you know the ones about that real powerful Lord, whom his father was a certain Overlord…** said her beast

_You are really too happy about this…_ she muttered

Kagome shivered and reported her attention on Shippo.

"Are you telling me that this Lord of the West is the Inu Daiyoukai Shessomaru, the first son of Inu no Taisho…" said the woman as she looked down at the kit in her arms.

"Yes… you really aren't around here… everybody know him…" said the little kit

Inuyasha landed near them and Kagome looked at him. He had a huge deer over his shoulders. He blinked as he looked at them and let the deer fell on the ground.

"Inuyasha… you don't have an older brother, by the way?" she asked

"Oh… yeah… I forgot to tell you, I have an older brother whom is the Demon Lord of the Western Lord… I just forgot about it… sorry… Kagome" he said looking down, as his ears flattened against his skull.

"Inuyasha…" she growled and her eyes took an angry look. "Sit!" she said and Inuyasha went down hitting the ground, making a crater doing so.

"How did you do that?" asked Shippo as he looked at the human shaped crater.

"The necklace around his neck has an enchantment that got activate each time I say a certain word…" explained Kagome and she looked as Inuyasha got out of the crater, only to pout. "Now what, pup?" she asked frowning.

"Are we really going to see my brother?" he asked frowning at her.

"Would be a good reason to introduce ourselves to him, no?" she said and looked at Shippo, "Do you want to come with us, little kit?" she asked smiling lightly.

The young kitsune eyes widened and tears began to fall down his cheeks as he looked up at the female Inuyoukai.

"Really?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded and smiled, as Inuyasha went to get the deer from where he had let it drop. Shippo glanced at the huge beast and couldn't stop the drool that escaped his mouth. Inuyasha smirked and cut a piece of meat for him.

"Inuyasha, I want you to help me track your brother. If we are to hunt those two youkai whom killed Shippo's father, I want to be properly introduced to him." she said

"Well since we walked out of the forest that was around the village, we hum… we were already into his territory…" he said and looked at her, with his ears flattened on his head as he prepared himself to be sat.

Kagome frowned and glared at Inuyasha.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" she said frowning and barred here teeth.

Inuyasha gulped and paled drastically. Shippo looked from one to the other and reported his attention on the piece of meat that was in his hands.

Kagome glared at the Inu hanyou and grabbed a piece of meat to eat it. As the three youkai finished the deer, Inuyasha began to growl. Kagome blinked and Shippo jumped into her arms. The female Inuyoukai blinked and began to sniff as a new scent caught her attention. The first scent that drift to her nose was the one of pine with an underlying of snow. Her breath shortened as the scent got stronger. Her beast awakened and purred.

**It's the Alpha Male…** she said excitedly and Kagome swore that she was waging her tail at the thought of a powerful male.

_Stop that! We can't think about him like that…_ she replied and had to fight a blush as a ball of light landed in the center of the clearing.

Just as Inuyasha was about to jump at the being inside the ball, Kagome glared at the male hanyou, making him froze.

"Ka… Kagome that's my half-brother…" he said as the orb took an humanoid shape…

**To be continue...**

A.N.: Woot another chapter finished! So what do you think the way I introduced Shippo? I love the little guy... I know I said that you would have a peek at Sesshomaru... ok it was a tiny peek. But not to worry here the title of the next chapter:** An Inuyoukai Curiosity** ...

See you all next chapter!

CM


	4. Chapter 4 - An Inuyoukai Curiosity

The Purest Defense  
By Celesmaev

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything related... :(

A.N.: First I want to tell everybody that I'm sorry for the long wait for the update. I want to thanks everyone whom write a review and faved the story! :)

Here's the entrance of Sesshomaru and more... because well I couldn't seems to stop to write... ^_^

Tell me what you think!

**Chapter 4 – An Inuyoukai Curiosity**

Earlier that day, the Daiyoukai of the West, was reading a report on what was happening in the lands surrounding his own. His retainer was squawking about something that was of no consequences for him. After a while he lifted his molten honeyed colored eyes from the numerous scrolls on his desk and a growl escaped him.

"Jaken! Stop that noise right now!" he said and reported his attention back on the scroll send to him from one of his patrols on the Eastern borders. "Jaken, prepare Ah-Un… we are leaving."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" he said bowing and exited the room rapidly.

The stoic Inuyoukai shook his head and walked to the huge windows that were situated behind his desk. He look into the morning sky and smirked as he saw many patrols were hurrying out of courtyard. He looked at them during a moment and exited the room…

The small pack was walking in the area near the Inuyasha Forest, when the Inuyoukai froze as he stopped in front of the God Tree. The place where his half-brother had been pinned on for the last fifty years was empty. He golden eyes took a dangerous glint as he sniff around. He could smell the musty scent of Inuyasha and he seems cleaner then he had never been before. Strangely he could scent a light female scent around. His beast reared his head from his deep sleep and growled deeply in the Daiyoukai mind.

**A strong bitch…** his beast growled

_What are you doing awake? This Sesshomaru thought he put you to sleep when Chichi-ue got killed…_ he replied

**Oh no… I was just waiting…** the beast responded, **But this bitch seems to be a strange breed…**

_You are right… This Sesshomaru smell Inuyoukai with a hint of… MIKO? That not possible…_ his eyes widened lightly and he turned to Jaken.

"Get on Ah-Un and follow this Sesshomaru… when we find this Sesshomaru's half-brother, this Sesshomaru want you to stay up in the air…" he said and transformed into his orb of light**.**

Jaken jumped on the back of the dragon youkai and followed after his master…

Sesshomaru looked down as his brother was eating dirt. A smirk appeared on his face as the female Inuyoukai hanyou was explaining to the young kit youkai. He could feel his beast steer and he groaned. _Damn. Not now…_ he thought and decided to go give them a little scare. As he went down, he noticed that Inuyasha began to growl. Just as he tried to jump at him, the female hanyou stopped him with a glare. _Interesting…_ he thought and willed his form to solidify. His eyes took in the reaction of the female and a smirk began to slowly creep on his face. He could saw Inuyasha turning white.

The Western Lord took the chance to study the female that seemed to be Inuyasha's Alpha. His eyes roved over her well build body and he noticed the black dog ears on the top of her dark hairs. What surprised him the most was her purple slanted eyes. His beast purred and seemed to be completely awaken.

"Ka… Kagome, this is my half-brother…" said the white haired hanyou as he began to tremble.

The female seemed to stop to breathe and make the Daiyoukai look completely zeroed on her. Inuyasha growled and tried to punch him, making him move a step.

"Hello, _brother_..." he growled and noticed the female hanyou shiver.

"You… you bastard! What do you want this time?" asked the white haired hanyou as a blush began to form on his face.

"Pup!? What did I tell you about your language?" exclaimed Kagome as she turned her eyes to Inuyasha.

The male hanyou gulped and took a step back. The woman made only one step and the young man ran for his life and out of the clearing, making the young kit laugh so hard that he was rolling on the ground. Sesshomaru smirked and looked up, nodding to Jaken and Ah-Un. Both descending from their perch. Both youkais descended from the air and landed in the clearing.

"This Sesshomaru wanted to ask you something… Kagome, is it?" asked the Daiyoukai as he looked at the woman.

She nodded her head and looked as he turned completely towards her.

"If you are travelling with my half-brother, you know you are sort of becoming part of this Sesshomaru's pack, no?" he said

Kagome blushed and looked at the ground. She could feel her beast laugh in her mind.

"Yes… I kind of guesses it…" she said weakly and glanced up rapidly.

"Where were you going? What were you going to do?" he asked

"Hum, well since I got your brother out of the tree where he was sealed, three weeks ago, Inuyasha became restless and I thought it would be best for him to go… stretch his legs… so to speak…" she said and smiled.

"You, young kitsune… what are you doing around those parts?" asked Sesshomaru as his gaze zeroed on the kit whom was now standing calmly beside Kagome.

"My father got killed by the Thunder brother, Sesshomaru-dono… I wanted to find someone whom could help me take my revenge… but when Kagome-kaa-sama…" Shippo stopped and blushed bright red as he realized what he had said.

"Aww, don't be so embarrassed for calling me mother, musoko…" she said smiling down at him.

Shippo's eyes widened and tears began to forms in his eyes.

"You really see me as your son, Kagome-kaa-sama?" he asked with a weak voice.

"Of course, for me you are my little pup…" she said grinning and she took him in her arms, nuzzling him.

Sesshomaru looked in silence the interaction between the two and a little smirk appears on his face.

**Bitch is a good Alpha…**growled his beast

_What do you want now? _He asked

**Just to tell you that you have to get her as our Alpha female… think what would it be like to have a real pack since Chichi-ue and Aha-ue…** said the beast purring,

_So what? Inuyasha will be this one beta? _Asked a surprised Sesshomaru

**Not so fast… he need to prove himself…** growled the beast

_Hn…_ responded the Daiyoukai and reported his attention on what was happening.

Kagome looked up at him and a light blush appeared on her face.

"Hum, sorry about that, Sesshomaru-dono…" she said and looked down at Shippo, "Shippo asked us to help him with those youkais and I thought that it would be better to introduce ourselves to you if we were to go cause troubles on your lands…" she continued

"This Sesshomaru won't disapprove what you are about to do, those _Thunder Brothers_ are causing much troubles in the villages… and this one was about to go take care of them himself…" said the Daiyoukai frowning.

Kagome smiled and looked down at Shippo.

"It doesn't seems you would have needed our help…." she said

"But if I hadn't done that… we wouldn't have met…" he said his eyes watering.

Kagome sighed and let out a small purr.

"Stop this, Shippo… One way or another we would have found each other's…" she said and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Could you call back, Inuyasha, please, Sesshomaru-dono?" she asked

The Daiyoukai nodded and turned to look around. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air. He opened his eyes and disappeared in a burst of speed. Kagome and Shippo looked at each other's and blinked. Jaken sighed and looked around to found a nice patch of shadows to sit down, as Ah-Un went grazing in the grass. The silence was prominent in the clearing until they heard a yelled and soon after a crater formed not far from them.

Everyone looked as the Lord of the West landed near the crater and looked down in it, with a frown on his regal face.

"Well, what did this one tell you, half-breed? You will be journeying with this One and you will be Pack again… understand?" he growled down at the poor Inu hanyou, whom was trying to get out of the crater.

"Yeah, yeah… I heard loud and clear… you didn't need to beat me up…" he muttered and finally fall down on the grass gasping for breath. "Man… you didn't go halfway… I prefer the baths that Kagome force me to take each day…" he groaned

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow and looked at the female hanyou whom was presently sitting down in the shades of the trees cuddling the kit.

"So… that's why you aren't smelling as bad as before you were sealed…" he said smirking

"KAGS! He's mean to me!" Inuyasha yelled

"You are old enough to know when to defend yourself, pup!" she replied never looking up from the kit.

"B-but! Kags!" he whined and Sesshomaru wacked him on the head.

He yelped and glared at the older inyoukai.

"She's right, you know. You are old enough… and Chichi-ue wouldn't want you to be like this. You are a Prince of the West so act like it!" he said

Inuyasha sighed and went to sat down under the shades.

"By the way, Inuyasha… it wasn't a beating… it was training…" the Daiyoukai replied and went to look at Ah-Un.

"Seems to me, that your brother is something else then what you thought…" said Kagome as she glanced at Inuyasha

He didn't replied but looked down, with a small smile and a light blush on his cheeks. Shippo blinked and looked up at Kagome a question evident in his eyes.

"We will wait for a little bit and we will go see about those Thunder Brothers… don't worry." she said…

**Weeks later…**

Inuyasha sighed as he fell down on the ground after another long day of walking through the Western Lands. Sesshomaru was making them walk nonstop; from morning to sundown. He knew that his brother was patrolling his lands to see if there was any disturbances like those idiots of Thunder Brothers…

****Flash Back****

_As the Western Pack walked up to a waterfall, where the Thunder Brothers were rumored to be hiding, Kagome froze as she began to feel something was out of place. _What is this?_ She thought and looked at Sesshomaru._

"_I don't know if this normal… but there's a strange energy around here…" she informed him._

_The Daiyoukai nodded and looked at Jaken._

"_Take Shippo on Ah-Un and go in the air some distance away…" he informed the kappa_

"_At once, Sesshomaru-sama…" he said and looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Please be careful, Kagome-hime, Inuyasha-sama…" he said bowing to them and walked away with Shippo in tow._

"_See you later, Kagome-kaa-sama! Inu-baka! Sesshomaru-dono!" waved the little kit as he was lifted in the air on the dragon._

_Kagome looked in silence as Shippo was taken to safety. She sighed and looked at the two males._

"_Well... It's seems its time to get them for what they have done..." she said and blinked when a flurry of steel rained on them._

_Inuyasha yelped and swore as he dodged everything. Kagome, her, put her hands over her head and closed her eyes._

"_**HOLY SHIELD!**__" she yelled and a pinkish barrier went around her body, completely shielding her from the attack._

_Sesshomaru jumped high in the air and used his poison whip to sliced into the steel._

_After a moment, everything seems to calm down. Kagome sighed and let her shield down, as she began to feel exhausted. She grimaced as Inuyasha went to her side, looking around them._

"_You ok?" she asked as she glanced at him._

_The hanyou nodde and they looked as Sesshomaru landed on the ground without a sound. Kagome couldn't help the sigh as her beast purred at the show of power that the Daiyoukai had put. She shook her head and looked around them, trying to find the source of the attack._

_Just as the three Inus were about to get in the waterfall, a yell was heard from upward, freezing them completely._

"_**KAGOME-MAMA!**__"_

_The three looked up and Kagome couldn't stop the yell that escape her._

"_**SHIPPO!**__" she yelled and her eyes bleed a deep red, as her youki escaped from her body surrounding it._

_Inuyasha paled and stepped back, as Sesshomaru looked with curiosity as the female transformed before their eyes. She turned into a black dog as big as a huge horse. As she exhaled a pink smoke escaped, making Sesshomaru and Inuyasha back away from her. _

"_Woah! Purifiying smoke... I never though she could do that..." exclaimed Inuyasha his eyes widening as he looked at the female preparing to attack._

_She crouched down and looked at Sesshomaru._

"_**I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama, if I didn't told you about this... there hasn't been time and now...**__" she growled and barked at him._

"_This Sesshomaru isn't angry with you, Kagome-hime. Just be careful and don't worry if there is any trouble this one and the hanyou will come to your help..." he said nodding at her._

_She barked, waved her tail and jumped high in the air, four pinkish clouds forming around her paws, making her fly in the air. She went for the brute looking male that has captured her younger pup. Her beast growling in her mind. She went for the arm that was presently crushing Shippo and ripped it off the shoulder, making the kit fall. He yelped as he fell down and blinked as he was caught by Inuyasha as Sesshomaru passed by them, flying up towards the fighting female as he noticed another figure that was about to attack her from behind._

_Inuyasha landed safely on the ground, as Jaken and Ah-Un rejoined them. Jaken had many bruises and Ah-Un had some scales missing._

"_I am so sorry, Inuyasha-sama! They caught us by surprise and I couldn't do anything to protect young Shippo..." the toad youkai exclaimed bowing profusely._

_Inuyasha waved him away and looked up at the aerial fight. He winced as Kagome took a hit on her shoulder and saw one of the brothers hit her on her side. Sesshomaru was fighting as hard as her as he seems to not use his sword at his side, making Inuyasha frown._

"_Why my brother isn't using the sword that he had?" he asked Jaken._

"_It's because, that your late father had given him the Tenseiga; the Heavenly Fang. This sword is rumored to be able to revive the dead... but it's can't cut the living..." explained Jaken as he looked fearfully up._

"_What about Tesseiga?" he asked as he looked back up at the fight, petting Shippo trying to calm him down as the young kit was crying for his mama._

"_It's lost... none know where it is presently..." he said and winced as Kagome was hit pretty hard. "KAGOME-HIME! YOU CAN DO IT!" he yelled and waved his staff in the air as he tried to encourage the tiring female._

_She barked back and seemed to retake some energy. She inspired and let out a huge bark, making the air shimmer a pink glow and the brothers yelled as they were being purified. Every members of the pack yelled as she began to fell down, transforming back to her humanoid form as she lost consciousness. Sesshomaru dived after her and catch her just before she hit the ground. Everyone sighed and looked as the lord lowered her on the ground, inspecting her. He frowned and looked up at Inuyasha._

"_The village near the Sacred tree... is there a miko there?" he asked him._

"_Yes, Kaede is there and she had erected a barrier around it when we leaved this morning... whoa, I can't believe it's just this morning that we got out..." he said and looked at his older brother. "We have to go southeast from here and we will get in the Forest and be able to go to the village pretty fast..."_

"_Good. Jaken, Ah-Un are you alright to travel as fast as you can?" he asked looking at both injured youkai._

_Ah-Un snorted and roared as he flared his own youki, proving that he would follow. Jaken bowed and jumped up on the back of the dragon._

"_Shippo-san, Inuyasha-sama go on Ah-Un and grasp as hard as you can. We will fly as fast as we can... We should arrive at the village before the sunset." said Jaken as he patted Ah-Un on the heads._

_Sesshomaru smirked and lifted the injured female in his arms. He looked around them and frowned as he noticed something on the ground._

"_Inuyasha. Can you take what's on the ground? We can't let that laying around..." he said and nodded towards the glitter._

_Inuyasha nodded and walked up to the shining light. He bent down and frowned as he grasped a strange little crystal._

"_What's that? I can feel, reiki and youki in it..." he said and went back to the Western Lord._

_Sesshomaru didn't say anything but nodded towards Ah-Un._

"_Come on, we have to leave..." he said and they began to fly in the sky towards the village of Edo..._

**To be** **Continue...**

A.N.: Well here the end of the fourth chapter of The Purest Defense. I do hope you liked it! Next chapter: **The Western Pack I...**


End file.
